


You’re a Distraction

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cheek Kisses, F/M, Ficlet, dousy, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Forehead or cheek kisses
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	You’re a Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. Enjoy.

Daisy was sitting at her desk, engrossed by her computer, until she felt the familiar feeling of Daniel’s lips brush over her cheek. 

She looked up at him as he walked around her desk and stood in front of her. “What was that for?” she asked playfully.

“What? Can I not kiss my beautiful new wife on the cheek whenever I want?” he retorted.

“Are you trying to distract me, Chief Sousa?” Daisy smirked. 

“Maybe I am, Agent Sousa.”


End file.
